Altruism
by Evidentiality
Summary: Arthur will not mate a cruel Alpha; he seeks peace and warmth. Alfred seeks to give him what he desires. Omegaverse Kingdom AU.
1. Chapter 1

The sun's heat was merciless. Though summer had long began the process of coming to a close, Alfred understood that there was no promise of colder weather. No Alpha took a profession such as his and expected much good.

For the kingdom he laboured so fervently for, times were prosperous. The palace was filled with riches, and the Omegas of the land were fertile and bonny. Those living beyond the wealthy grounds of nobility were hardly so lucky. Like himself, a vast amount of Alphas and Omegas lived in wreckage and poverty, wondering when their next meal might be—whether tomorrow or in a week. Alfred laboured to earn his right to eat.

He ate little other than dried cheese and hard bread, yet he was healthy and strong. Thickset and bronzed from years spent under sunlight, Alfred's appearance flocked Omegas to him—a healthy, robust form often meant infallible fertility—but he drove them away, too afraid of being a disappointment in any way. His work was already far more important to him. Being a stableman and tending to such kind horses and mares did not _sound _hard, but only a noble fool would assume it to be an easy task, and it kept him away from home for nearly all hours of the day. No Omega needed a mate that was unable to offer presence and attention.

The only Omega that Alfred wondered much about was the fair one that had been seemingly confined to the palace. All the other Alphas spoke of him so avidly; both nobles and peasants alike seemed to be beguiled by the beauty that said Omega carried. Alfred knew little about him. Several poor workers spat lewd things about the Omega Princess—that he was a whore, having slept with all of his personal guards, and that any of them would certainly be thrilled to mount the young royal and impregnate him. The stableman was only certain of one thing he had heard, and that was that said princess' name was Arthur.

There was no knowledge other than that, and Alfred often spent time daydreaming while he tended to his favourite mare. Was Princess Arthur a kind Omega, perhaps? One that favoured mercy and justice? He had seen too many acquisitive royals, and it was hard to believe that one might suddenly be cordial, but he had always believed that everyone had a chance to do good.

With one hand firm on a horse and the other holding a soaked sponge used to clean said animal, Alfred turned his head round to see where the sun was currently suspended. Halfway down to the west. Once it fell below the horizon, he was free to go home.

It was a loud bang that stunted his thoughts.

Alfred's head whirled back around, and he watched with wide eyes as the massive doors to the palace spread and slammed shut once more. A small figure with a brisk walk had exited, and he panicked when it began stomping towards him, turning his attention back to the horse before him.

"You. Saddle a horse and come with me—I am not staying another moment here right now." The voice was crisp, very refined, and Alfred immediately followed the order despite being unaware of who it had come from.

This noble stranger was already clambering atop another horse without a saddle, one thin hand fisted within the animal's mane. His eyes were something sinister and pure at the same time; Alfred had never before seen a green so vibrant. They were beautiful, and he resisted the urge to gawk.

"Of—course, sir, of course. Would I be speakin' outta turn to ask you who you are?" The Alpha's voice was stunned as he finally settled atop his own mare. Unused to being approached by noble figures, he could only scramble and fumble, unable to rip his eyes away.

The stranger ignored the question and gave a small nod to the direction they would ride in. "What's your name, lad?" he questioned, spurring his horse on with a quiet whistle. Alfred did the same and kept on the smaller male's tail.

"It's Alfred, sir. Alfred Jones." A vague whiff of the air told him that this man was an Omega. His scent made Alfred's head spin. It was already more than the presence of any other Omega had done for him.

There was no reply from said Omega, who simply looked ahead and continued to press his horse on. It felt as if hours had passed before they stopped, though the Alpha knew it had not been more than ten minutes. A quaint meadow was what they had reached. Bugs frolicked and the flowers relished in the sun's warmth all while Alfred slipped down from his mare.

"Why'd you bring me out here, sir?" he inquired. Alfred's eyes shone sapphire in the light of the day, filled with curiosity, and the noble only scoffed.

"I would rather not be kidnapped by a devious Alpha looking for fun. I was never allowed to learn the skill of a sword, so you are my means of defense," came the answer. Alfred's curiosity didn't yet go away, as this Omega was still a mystery. Before he could even open his mouth, the smaller man did it for him.

"And, to answer your question, I am the Omega Princess Arthur—the fair and dainty, or whatever the hell those nobles say about me now. It doesn't matter."

Silence overcame Alfred in a wave of sudden reverence. Now, he was openly gawking, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He understood why all of those workers had spoken so lewdly of this Omega. Arthur was beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you, Your Highness," Alfred croaked out, nervousness overwhelming him. Arthur looked miffed to hear the formal title, and Alfred rushed to divert his attention away from that. "Um... why'd you leave the palace? If—If it's my place to ask, that is. I like my head atop my shoulders and I ain't gonna lose it all because I ran my mouth a second too long."

At this, Arthur offered a soft laugh. It was quiet, but it gave Alfred the same feeling he received when observing a clear sky. Clear skies were warm, and so was this Omega's laugh. "You need not worry about something so trivial. I will not lop anyone's head off for simply asking an innocent question."

There was a considerable hesitation to the answer to that question, and Alfred could sense it. Arthur was eerily quiet as he swept his skirts up from the dirty ground and sat upon a patch of grass. "I have refused to see other suitors," the Omega returned. "I cannot stand for being treated as nothing more than a tool for breeding upon my own grounds." He said nothing more. Alfred watched and took notice of how the grass around Arthur swayed and bent to the wind.

"I'm sorry," Alfred finally offered. Slowly, he sat near the smaller male, though soon stretched back across it. "When I was younger, my brother would read all these cutesy stories to me. The Alpha was always brave. They'd fight and tussle and do anything to make their Omega happy, and they'd treat their mates like gods. That's how it should be, yeah?" He had managed to stop himself before a ramble could begin. Arthur looked pensive, and finally chuffed through his teeth.

"If only. Every Alpha I have ever had the misfortune to meet is largely interested in finding what makes their cock the happiest."

A wince left Alfred upon hearing such crude language, and Arthur looked amused. The stableman felt constricted when that jeweled gaze was placed upon him. This Omega had power, and he was making sure that Alfred knew that. "And unless you have come across royal Alpha without such a selfish mentality, that will be the type of man I am told to marry."

"You'll find one. It might be hard, Arthur, but you will. The gods are good to those that behave good." Alfred heard the casual name slip from his lips, and instant mortification crossed his expression, but the Omega pressed a soothing hand to his arm.

"Continue to call me by name, Alfred. Please." Arthur's eyes were the gentlest thing he had ever known, imploring him to obey, and he did so. "I don't hear it enough. My own brothers no longer refer to me by name."

"As long as you call me Alfred, that's dandy," was the stableman's offer. Again, a benign laugh escaped Arthur. Alfred drank it in like the most expensive wine ever sold.

"I do not imagine myself seeing an issue with that. I already find you a pleasant Alpha to be around, and I haven't known you longer than a half hour." Arthur smiled kindly. From the curve of his lips, Alfred could assume Arthur didn't smile often. His chest was tight and his cheeks were warm with humility.

"I've never even talked this much with an Omega other than my own brother. I tend to chase them off," Alfred explained. He turned his head away to hide the warming of his cheeks, and inwardly blamed it upon the sun. "So... thank you for sayin' that."

Arthur looked bemused. "Those Omegas do not give up easily, I assume. For a peasant Alpha, you're incredibly handsome. Any broody Omega would take to you without hesitation."

Alfred smiled in honest sheepishness. He did not know Arthur well. He knew that Arthur was amiable, that he was an intelligent Omega, but that was not well. He did understand, however, that Arthur was capable of kindness to those he did not know well himself. "That's awfully nice of you," Alfred offered, scratching at a bit of stubble on his own chin. "I don't think you should worry about findin' a good Alpha. When one sees you, they'll know that it's _you. _You seem just a little too smart to end up with someone nasty."

Both men were quiet. Arthur observed a ladybug upon a leaf, and Alfred, his own hands. The sun grew lower with every passing second until their shadows were cast long upon the grass. Behind them, the horses snorted, and one kicked dirt at the other.

"You are a very kind man, Alfred. Thank you for accompanying me out here. It would have been so terribly boring if I were alone." Alfred could feel Arthur's eyes upon him again, watching closely (if not warily) and he offered a crooked smile.

"You don't gotta thank me for a single thing. What kind of proper Alpha would I be if I didn't do my best to soothe you?"

* * *

_For you, my dove, I would do anything._


	2. Chapter 2

Not a day went by without the thought of Arthur. A week had passed, Alfred counted, but it had not felt that way.

On the path to his home, there was a store with scrolls, and every time the Alpha crossed it, he wondered how Arthur read things. He was not capable of reading or writing himself, but he knew that a royal that spoke as formally as Arthur could. Never before had he heard such a crisp voice—refined yet gentle, lilted for soothing.

He was handsome, Arthur had said. He was a handsome Alpha, and he had never believed that until the princess had offered him those kind words. Handsome Alphas were not supposed to exist among the lower classes. "What does he find handsome?" Alfred murmured to himself. Currently, the evening was nigh, and the sky was darkening. All of the horses and mares had only recently been returned to their stalls. Now, he only cleaned up what remained of their presence. Now, he thought of nothing but Arthur.

"Forgive me for intruding once more. I simply could not help but notice you over here."

Alfred could not refrain from jumping. He turned, eyes blown wide in surprise, though they only dilated even more when he witnessed the sight before him. Arthur was not wearing what he had been a week ago. Tonight, the Omega was garbed in a chiffon dress. The earthy green that enclosed his pallid skin and rolled off of him in billowing trains and skirts was spellbinding, and Alfred watched in a forthright sort of awe.

"What're you wearin' all of that for?" It was the first thing that the stableman could manage. "I hope that's not for me. I ain't got much knowledge of fashion."

Arthur's eyes sparkled the way one might expect a princess' to. He raised a gloved hand, cupping it delicately over his own mouth to suppress a giggle. "There was a party," he informed, and Alfred turned his head away, abashed. It only brought forth a crooning from the Omega. "Do not look so chagrined, Alfred. _I_ came over here, after all. Speaking with you is considerably more fun than speaking with any totty at the palace."

The wind made the stable's posts creak, and Alfred finally did return his gaze, if just to watch how Arthur's skirts ruffled in the breeze. "Thank you," the stableman returned. His voice was quiet, peaceful with the movements of the evening. It was rare for Alfred to find himself _calm_, but this Omega seemed to bring that effect everywhere he went.

"I didn't want to stay in the palace any longer than I had to," Arthur continued. Carefully, he extended a hand to Alfred, who stared in shock. "Take it and quit gawking at me as if I'm a leper. I wish to get to know you better, Alfred. I lack friends."

Alfred could not find a reason to decline the Omega's offer—he had not even thought of doing so. "Your glove," he warned. "My hands are dirty. Your glove is gonna get dirty, too." With a boldness he did not yet understand, Alfred heedfully removed the glove of the princess, and Arthur watched his every movement with curiosity.

Alfred's hand was warm, and Arthur's hand was cold. The latter fit well into the former.

"There ain't much to know about me, for the record. I'm a worker." The stableman allowed himself to be led forward, eyes trained upon the flowing lace that swished behind Arthur with every step. A moment later, he grinned, and it could be heard in his tone. "Do you usually approach workin' Alphas that you happen to think are handsome?"

"Certainly not the ones that talk about me as if I am a loose whore on the streets. You, however, seem far too irreproachable to be someone of that sort."

Alfred was struck with that same warm feeling that had plagued him a week ago.

"Some would argue that it's how... er, nice I am that makes plenty of Omegas disinterested. Bein' irre...irrepro—too sweet makes people shake their heads, and I've seen it. How come you don't talk bad about it like everyone else?" When Arthur ceased walking, it was before a lone bench. The princess sat upon it with a gentle air, watching Alfred with a curt smile. When Arthur smiled at him that way, he did not know what to do. It flustered him, shook his heart, and he swiftly looked in another direction.

"Because I am not an Alpha. Any Omega would kill to have a caring mate, lad. Most are too afraid to admit that," Arthur stated. His voice tapered off into something meaningful, and his eyes grew distant. "Because I want an Alpha other than the poor selection that comes to me weekly. Suitors and Kings from afar come to visit, but—"

Arthur inhaled sharply, and it had Alfred's eyes on him again. There was tension in his small frame. He looked as if he was fighting a battle within his own form, and when he gazed up again, Alfred saw the eyes of someone who had experienced far too much for his years. "They do not fulfill. They are only interested in their own satisfaction."

Alfred was silent. He was silent because he could not empathise, and he was silent because he could not understand why Arthur grieved firsthand. He was silent because all he could do was _listen_. It changed when his genial side interrupted.

"What kinda Alpha do you want?" His words were slow, cautious, and he sat upon the bench at Arthur's side. "Who do you wanna be with for the rest of your life?"

"Someone affable," Arthur immediately answered. "I want him to be affable. He will be an altruistic man—not only for myself, but for the well-being of others. I want the Alpha that was read to me in story books when I was a boy. A _strong_ Alpha, able to understand how to control said strength, one that is able to sate me during my heat. He will be kind, fair and have a smile that brings warmth into the cold darkness that is that godforsaken palace. He will go to another Omega before I ever meet him, because I will be sold off to a cruel Alpha instead."

The Omega looked sorrowful, and Alfred frowned right along with him. "That's no attitude to have," the stableman berated. "None at all. That's your dream Alpha, and the gods are gonna give him to you. You're just about the kindest Omega I've ever met, Arthur. The gods _will_ repay that, and I'm willin' to bet they'll grant you that lovely wish."

Arthur smiled. It was different from the others he had offered; his smile was grateful, utterly appreciative, and his eyes did not pull away from Alfred's. It was a slow process, but Alfred was beginning to learn that there was a myriad of smiles Arthur was able to give. "What about you, lad? Do you have a _dream Omega_ of sorts?"

Alfred's answer took time to form. Arthur's quaint speech had been pleasant to hear, and he only wished to sound half as articulate. "A smart one. I'm not... mentally gifted. I work with my hands—I want an Omega that reads, writes and ain't ashamed to be independent. I'd like it if they were a little broody, yeah, and not willin' to submit under the word of any Alpha. Not even me. I want them to be small, so that when we tuck down in a bed after a long day, I can hold them, and they can know that they ain't got a reason to fear a single thing in this world." Alfred's solemn look had grown into a dreamy one. His grin was wide and crooked, eyes lidded behind old lenses. "And they oughtta have a sense of humour, too. There's nothin' nicer than makin' the people you love giggle."

"You're a strange Alpha," Arthur murmured. He was studying Alfred, eyes narrowed, but the faint curve of his lips suggested he was entertained. "Very odd. Seldom do I hear Alphas speak of anything other than lust. Why are you so profound, hm?"

"I've got a brother, and he's an Omega. His name's Matthew. It's him that made me so soft." A heady laugh escaped Alfred, and Arthur was made giddy by it. "He's already married, but he still visits me all the time. Wouldn't know what to do without him."

"That's incredibly sweet. You speak rather fondly of him. I'm fairly certain my own brothers wouldn't spare a single coin for my sake," the princess snorted. "Among four, I am the only Omega." This earned a bewildered look from Alfred, and then a lopsided smile of sympathy.

"Must be a little tough. I see why you're such a confident Omega. With that kinda behaviour, I bet you'll find your dream Alpha in no time, Arthur. I know it."

Arthur's warm smile remained, and he looked forward again. Just as seven days ago, a tranquil quiet settled among both males. It did not last as long, for when the sun passed the horizon, Arthur stood and gathered his skirts in one hand.

"I must be off, Alfred. It has been pleasant speaking with you again. I'm certain that we will become good friends," Arthur softly remarked. Alfred stood after a beat, and only now realised just how much shorter Arthur was than him. He was rather small, the Alpha decided, even for an Omega—but that was not unpleasant.

"Boy, I sure do hope so. You're some fancy company; I think this is a nice start to a big, warm friendship." Alfred flashed a toothy grin, and extended a hand for Arthur to shake. Perhaps it was contemplation, but Arthur hesitated. After no more than a few moments, he gently reached out and took Alfred's hand, smoothing a thumb over his calloused palm as he shook it.

_What would that rough touch feel like brushing down his body?_

It was a thought unbidden, and Arthur's cheeks blossomed red. He did not let go of the Alpha's hand until Alfred did so for him, and said stableman sent him a smile far too bright for such a lonely place as he turned away to head home.

* * *

_I could not imagine my days without you,  
your beauty in body, in mind, in spirit,  
mate of mine._


	3. Chapter 3

"Still daydreaming, Arthur? What good comes of a lack of attention?"

That was all Arthur had ever heard from his brother. Whether his head was in the clouds or not, that Alpha had a way of surmising that he was a complete airhead. Currently, that was true.

With a slow sigh, the princess turned his head, lustrous eyes landing upon his brother, his King. Allistor was as irritable as he himself.

"Yes, I'm still daydreaming. I do not wish to discuss yet _another_ suitor that's come to rudely demand for my hand. Do they ever grow weary?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, watching Allistor closely. The only things that made them look alike were the viridescent eyes they shared. Otherwise, Allistor was tall and broad, and his hair and beard burned as red as his temper. Arthur was puny in comparison.

"You don't have a _choice_. Pardon my language, _dear brother_, but you've got ten fucking days until your next heat. You're nearly nineteen. Commoner Omegas are already mated and pregnant with their second child by your age. You're just picky." Allistor's brow furrowed into something more menacing, and he glared down at Arthur, who turned his head in disinterest. "And that prig attitude of yours only sends Alphas running."

"A prig, hm? Is that what they're calling Omegas who abstain, these days? That's humourous. To the working Alphas, I'm a harlot." Again, Arthur pierced his brother with a firm gaze. "I suppose you lot are unable to stay consistent."

"You're meeting another suitor tomorrow," the King griped, ignoring every snark given by his Omega sibling. "If you chase him off, by the gods, I'll marry you to the very next King that offers me your weight in gold and a treaty. You're to behave like a _princess_. Do you know what that entails, Arthur? Do you?"_  
_

Arthur was not scared when a large hand closed around his jaw and forced his head up. His eyes met Allistor's, fierce, and his expression remained cold.

"Don't talk back, don't be smart, and don't you dare _try_ to look at any Alpha other than the one courting you. You need to mate soon, and I will not have you continuously and purposefully staving Alphas off to avoid that." Arthur's jaw was released, and the King turned. He knew that Allistor was not as tough as he appeared. If he cried out against an Alpha, his brother would have had their head—his brother was protective to a fault.

When Arthur lifted his head again, Allistor was gone. All was silent inside of his chambers until his chest collapsed and misery left him in a sudden sob. One hand raised, and he pressed it against his own mouth, eyes squeezing shut. Princesses were allowed to weep, he told himself. All peace and happiness he had ever known would be ripped away from him the very moment that a ring was placed upon his left hand.

Weakly, the Omega lifted himself, steps wobbly. He made it to the window before leaning his weight upon its sill. Arthur gazed out, and a weight in his heart lifted when his eyes fell to see the palace stables and consequent Alpha that worked there. Alfred was not royalty. He was not rich, nor was he literate, but he would not marry an Omega princess for the sole sake of breeding them. He was pure of the wretchedness within the palace walls.

A slow breath escaped Arthur, and with it, his anxieties. The only purpose for which he pulled away from the window was to peek out of his quarters and gesture over a royal guard. "I want you to bring me the stableman," he ordered, tone soft, diffident. "Mention my name. He will know who I am—and do not let this get back to my brother, lest he castrate this Alpha for so much as looking at me."

It took no more than ten minutes to travel the intricacy of the palace, but to Alfred, it had been an eternity. He had never expected Arthur to go so far as to _request _his presence. It was only yesterday they had parted with a kind shake of the hand, and that simple contact had left the stableman feeling rather enlightened.

The guard escorting him was looking about the entire time. Alfred wondered if his newfound friend was doing this secretly—it would have explained how he was shushed by said guard when about to begin babbling on about how fun it was to speak with Arthur.**  
**

He was deposited into Arthur's chambers, and the door was swiftly shut behind him.

"What's the matter?" The Alpha didn't waste a moment before fretting over Arthur, hands fidgeting. The room smelt like perfume and worries. He knew the former scent was something Arthur wore, but the latter scent was something Arthur had _created_. Said Omega was now perched atop his own bed, frightened eyes cast on the window.

"You mustn't tell anyone I've brought you here. My brother would think our intentions lewd and would have you strung up and sliced apart without hesitation," Arthur immediately stated. He was ignoring Alfred's question, but the threat of death by torture made the Alpha shudder.

"I'm real good at keepin' my lips sealed. Now, are you gonna tell me why your makeup's all smudged? Friends don't let other friends stay sad." Alfred bit his lip, nearly bubbling over with concern, and Arthur looked horrified to hear his makeup had gone awry.

At first, Arthur did not answer. He stood before his vanity and wiped off the wet streaks of black around his eyes, humiliated to think Alfred would see him without cosmetics. Without them, he was no Omega Princess, but he was _Arthur_, the stubborn and unappealing prude. When finished, he turned around once more, and looked everywhere within his chambers but at the Alpha before him.

"I suppose it was silly of me to call you here just for a chat. Forgive me, Alfred. I am merely lonely," the Omega murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose in stressed fatigue. "You do not have to stay if you do not want to."

Arthur had been crying, and Alfred knew it. He had seen the same tired expression on his brother the first time he had been turned down by an Alpha. The stableman did not point it out, and instead helped himself to sitting down in a chair across from Arthur's bed.

"You look nice," the Alpha spoke up, timid. Arthur's head lifted, eyes a little wary, and Alfred cleared his throat. "You look—it's real nice, Arthur, it is. You look awful princess-like. You know that, right?"

It was slow, but Arthur smiled. The Omega's eyes finally met his own, free of any sheepish undertone. "Thank you for informing me, Alfred. I was not aware."

"Oh, sure thing! I mean—you _should_ know that you look real pretty. It ain't fair if you're not hearin' that left and right from every Alpha that catches a little peek at you. Those dresses fit you good. All the colours match your eyes, too."

Arthur did not care that Alfred spoke incorrectly. He did not care that Alfred was poor, for when the stableman grinned at him and spoke those words of kindness, he felt blissfully helpless. "What makes you so sure?"

Alfred's smile only grew. "I know it for a fact, and I ain't gotta prove it, 'cause there's nothin' to prove. My vision may not be all that great, but I don't need it to be. I know you look nice. I know you sound nice, too. You're a good friend, Arthur, and it's a cryin' shame that nobody else has gotten the privilege to talk to you like I do."

The Alpha awaited either a shy or snarky reply, but none came. When he looked at Arthur again, the Omega was red-cheeked, and he hiccupped as tears overwhelmed him. There was not a moment of hesitation in Alfred's movements. He pressed forward and swept Arthur into an embrace. Arthur was trembling, and his thin fingers grasped at the worn shirt Alfred wore, seeking comfort.

"I knew you had to be upset about something," Alfred conceded. Perhaps it was his lack of understanding in how serious and dangerous physical contact was with royals, but he held Arthur firm and close, and not a single thought of his possible execution for doing so came to mind. "C'mon, now. Tell me what's wrong. I ain't able to fix anything, but we can do what we've done so far—just _talk_."

"I am to be wed and mated in eight days. My heat is in ten, and I must be married quickly enough to allow time for preparation. As I've said before, I don't quite want to mate a noble," Arthur mumbled. He did not release Alfred, and Alfred did not release him. It was the most comfort he had received in years.

"That soon? Golly, y'can't push it out a little further?" Alfred received a distressed frown for even inquiring, and it only made him laugh.

Arthur marveled at that warm laugh in his cold, cold palace.

"What are you laughing for?" the Omega grouched, pushing himself away. He did so more for Alfred's safety than out of upset. "It isn't funny."

"It was the way you looked at me, I guess. Now, if you keep on focusin' on the bad, you'll only feel worse about this." Alfred watched Arthur with his head cocked, eyes a gentle cerulean.

"What good is there, then? Tell me about the good, Alfred. I implore you," Arthur requested. Alfred's answer contained no more hesitation than his embrace.

"The sun is somethin' real good. D'you know how selfless the sun is, Arthur? All day long, it comes out and gives everyone life. When the sun's out, people know to wake up and be happy. When the sun's out, all the plants know to bloom. Everything starts moving. From dawn till dusk, the sun makes sure everyone is lively until the sun ain't able to stay up anymore. Everyone goes to bed, just like the sun does. The sun is something nice, Arthur, and it cares about every last one of us. Even if you think things might get down, don't ever forget how much work that sun does for you." The stableman grinned and leaned forward. "And the sun'll take care of whoever your dream Alpha is, too."

Arthur's look could only be described as that of pure shock. His eyes were wide, and he looked at Alfred with obvious reverence. Alfred's chest was warmed by those eyes. Arthur needed to _know _how much the sun loved him; Arthur needed to know how much his dream Alpha would love him. Alfred did not think it fair that an Omega so angelic had been confined to a life of ownership at the hands of a cruel Alpha. He did not believe the gods would really let Arthur suffer such an unwarranted fate.

"You are a very good friend," Arthur managed, voice hoarse. "You're... thank you, Alfred. Should I not worry, then?"

Alfred shook his head and grinned. To Arthur, that smile was more valuable than all of the gold in the land. "Don't worry at all. I know that the gods ain't gonna let you get put through that. You're too sweet to not get that Alpha you want so badly."

Arthur was silent, and gently reached towards his vanity. He plucked a white glove from atop it, one as dainty as the rest of him, and tucked it away in one of Alfred's large hands. "Take this, Alfred. Please."

"What's this for? It won't fit my hand, I don't think."

The Omega's shoulders shook with a quiet giggle, and the smile that Alfred so adored returned. "It isn't for that, silly numpty. Tomorrow, I want you to... _find _this. When you come to work, approach the guards at the front and tell them you've found my glove. The hem of the wrist has a royal insignia. My eldest brother is King, and if you return this when I am so actively seeking it, he will bless and reward you greatly."

"I ain't quite gettin' it, Arthur. I didn't find this. You gave it to me." Alfred's eyes were wide in childish confusion, and Arthur could not help a wider smile. For a big, strong Alpha, Alfred was utterly _adorable_. Gently, he patted the stableman's cheek, and sat back once more.

"I know. Tell the guards that you found it—that's an order from the Omega Princess, kind stableman." Arthur stood, and the silhouette of his own petite form could be seen through his nightgown.

Alfred turned his head and did his best not to think about it.

"What makes you wanna do something that nice for me?" the Alpha inquired. He was clutching the glove preciously, but not because it was a ticket to wealth. His tight hold came from the notion of it being a gift from _Arthur_.

"You have already done more than I could ever ask for. It is only fair for me to return the favour."

* * *

_The challenge you offered me in pursuing your affections was only an addition. I needed no spurring to desire your love._


	4. Chapter 4

When the morning arrived, Alfred did exactly as Arthur had told him to do. The guards had thought it odd until they saw the royal sigil stitched to the glove's wrist. One turned to the other, pleasantly surprised—the princess had allegedly been throwing a fit about losing one of the gloves he cared so dearly for, and had made King Allistor promise a great reward to whoever returned it.

Although Alfred had been taken to Arthur's room once, he still gaped at the finery that was the interior of the palace. Constantly, he stopped to wonder at various pillars and paintings, and had to be coaxed along by one of the royal guards he had spoken to. It was only when they reached the throne room that he managed to look more serious.

"The glove has been found, Your Majesties. This young Alpha holds it." The guard bowed, and Alfred watched curiously, as if confused by the action. He turned his head, and could not help but to grin when he saw Arthur sitting upon a small throne, though he had forgotten just who was next to him.

"I know my brother is desirable, _peasant_, but you are not worthy to look at him so salaciously," the King boomed, and Alfred immediately snapped his eyes on the powerful Alpha instead. _He _was related to Arthur? They appeared little alike, and their differences in size (even considering their separate races) were astonishing. Arthur was small, entirely pallid, but this man was broad-shouldered and looked ready to slaughter anyone who defied his law.

"Um—I don't—I don't mean to let my eyes wander, Your Highness. I have this," he meekly replied, offering that dainty glove out. A gasp flew from Arthur's lips. The Omega did not hesitate to swiftly rush down the steps that led to his throne, taking it from Alfred and kissing either side of the Alpha's cheeks gratefully. Arthur was a rather good actor. It likely came from faux smiles and laughs that were expected of princesses.

Alfred did not know if it was simply their culture, but those small pecks had him grinning. His cheeks burned pleasantly, and he cleared his throat, deciding to bow just as the guard had done. It seemed to smooth over the King's ruffled feathers.

After having pulled his glove on once more, Arthur gave a delicate smile. Allistor sat silent until a sharp elbow pressed into his side, and the Alpha grumbled at his younger brother, reluctant.

A second glance at Alfred had the King thinking differently.

"You're a very strapping Alpha," Allistor remarked, offhanded. One hand twisted thoughtfully in his own beard. "I hear you work the stables, but I could use a man of your physical stature within my own walls. Too many places are still unguarded. Have you been taught to use a sword?"

Arthur nearly fumed, taking it to be one of his brother's vacuous attempts to avoid giving away wealth, but he softened upon seeing Alfred. The young stableman was wide-eyed and his mouth hung agape at the implied offer. Was he really so thrilled to be a part of a muttonheaded armed guard?

Unable to truly speak, Alfred nodded fervently, and the King gave a thick laugh.

Allistor looked ready to speak again, but Arthur gripped his arm and leaned over to whisper. Alfred was nervous as he waited, and the wary look that the King gave Arthur when they parted did not help.

With a heavy sigh, Allistor looked forward again, a more stern gaze settling upon Alfred. Arthur, meanwhile, looked utterly smug. "The princess feels threatened by his current personal guard. Naturally, this calls for an immediate replacement, and he sees you fit. Your pay will be increased sixfold. You will be fed and fitted for a uniform, given a sword and shield, and you will receive a room alongside Princess Arthur's. From day to night, you are to make sure that he is safe and abides by my law. If you threaten, hurt or defile him, I will see to it that you are executed without trial. It will be public, of course, and _incredibly _slow." The taller Alpha's eyes gleamed in warning. "Am I understood?"

Truthfully, Alfred did not see himself doing anything to break any rule he had been given, but the cold look on the King's face still made him tense. "Yessir. I'll be the best guard you've ever seen in all your days."

The King nodded, and just like that, the stableman was swept away by other guards, taken to prepare.

* * *

Arthur was exhausted to see the sun go down once more. Allistor had been distracted by the addition of his new guard, so he had not met his supposed suitor today, but he knew there would be a cruel window tomorrow. He did not want a royal Alpha. The Omega sought Alfred, his peasant, his kind stableman that spoke of the sun's love—Alfred was a true friend. He was warm, and he did not hesitate in offering words sweeter than any poet could ever put together.

It had been hours since Alfred was admitted to the guard. How could it take so long to make _one_ man presentable?

The princess did not understand how Alfred lacked an Omega of his own. He had spoken of being _too nice_, which was nonsense, and Arthur could not imagine that even commoner Omegas would be driven off by an amiable personality. Alfred was his personal sun, he decided. He cared, loved and did his best to make others happy. Arthur knew it.

Just as Arthur's thoughts halted, his door swung open, and he rushed to wrap a silken sheet around himself. A vast majority of his nightgowns were far too indecent for any Alpha's eyes, and he did not wish for Alfred to see more than he needed to.

The sight with which he was greeted nearly had the fabric slipping from his fingers.

Alfred stood with a look of bravado, stocky and tall. They had bathed him—there was no dirt on his hands or face, not a speck of anything unclean. Bright and empowering, his eyes were sapphire behind polished lenses, and he grinned that gladdening grin that sent Arthur's heart running. Like this, Alfred looked confident enough to command an army. He was _beyond _handsome.

"What took so long?" Arthur's voice came out as a squeak, and he knew by the feeling of his own face that he had long gone red. "It's been nearly five hours, goodness, um—you have... you have some new furnishings in your room, as well as defense weapons." _Gods, he had never seen any guard or knight fit their uniform so well._

"None of that matters at the moment. 'S long as I'm here, there ain't an ounce of danger to worry about it. Whaddaya think of this fancy uniform, huh? It's like those dresses you wear. Er, except it doesn't have skirts. It ain't dyed, either. I should say it makes me _feel _like I'm in one of those pretty dresses." Alfred gave a laugh, and it was the brightest and most vibrant yet. "As of right now, all I really know how to do is tend to horses, so they ain't makin' me anything official until I learn how to be a proper guard."

"Alfred Jones, did you _lie_ about being skilled with a sword?"

"Maybe," came the Alpha's playful reply. Alfred found that he rather enjoyed being scolded as if Arthur were his mate. Within his own mind, he was not a guard—he was now Arthur's guard, and nobody else's. Arthur had suffered too much for his age, and if all was left as it were, he would continue to suffer. Alfred would not tolerate it for one moment. He would rather be beheaded than live knowing that Arthur was miserable.

Arthur was his only friend. Arthur mattered.

"Originally, I had banked on my brother simply paying you and sending you on your way, but this is... this is lovely, Alfred. Friends get to know each other even better the more they spend time with one another. Not to mention you'll be paid considerably more." This time, Arthur was the one who grinned, and Alfred was curious to see that. "Come sit, poppet. You're here, and I'm terribly bored. There isn't much guarding to do around here at this time of the day."

"Did you have to see that nasty suitor today?" Alfred was cautious as he made his way to the bed, but he did not leave much of a proximity between himself and Arthur when he sat—purposefully, of course.

"Luckily, no. Tomorrow, however, there will be no way around it. My brother is hell-bent on using me as his token to a peace treaty," Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I cannot blame him for it. Our father left quite a bit of bad blood with too many kingdoms. When I am married away, it will likely be to the King of whoever holds the largest threat to invade us."

"How come none of the Alphas care about what _you _think, Arthur? Shouldn't they be concerned?" Alfred carried a thick frown, head jumbled. None of these royal Alphas made sense. They were not the valiant and loving Alphas he had heard in children's story tales.

Arthur laughed. It was bitter and cold, and Alfred never wanted to hear that dismay again.

"Not one bit. They want me at their side looking pretty—and then available to mate whenever they so desire to do so. That is all I have to look forward to. That, Alfred, is the entirety of my future." Arthur's nails dug deep into the silken blanket that covered any revealed skin.

"Well, I don't think that's right. You're pretty, but you ain't just a pretty face. Your voice is really pretty, too. I'd like to hear you read poetry, sometime—and you have a pretty attitude." A grin spread wide across Alfred's lips, smeared there. "Don't listen to any Alpha that tells you to _not _be independent. Your dream Alpha will love that stubbornness, I bet."

"Oh, hush. You're a flatterer," Arthur complained. While it looked like Alfred's kind words had less of an effect on him now that he heard them so often, it was merely because he was swift at learning ways to disguise embarrassment. He did not wish for Alfred to see him red in the face with tears gathering in his eyes once more.

Again, Alfred laughed, and Arthur could not resist the urge to scoot closer to the young Alpha. "I mean it. Ain't you heard these things before?"

"No, Alfred. I have not."

Curious and slightly overwhelmed by emotion, Alfred examined his companion, and took one of Arthur's hands. For nearly a minute, he did nothing but stroke the Omega's fingers with his own, transfixed. Arthur's hand was thin and pale. Blue veins could be seen, and his nails were a delicate length. His own hand was rough, palm calloused, knuckles retaining scars that had come from his years of labour. Arthur was a small Omega. He was feisty and independent, and he had a lovely voice with which to read. He was the embodiment of a _dream Omega._

Arthur did not expect what came next. With a touch gentle and ardent all at once, Alfred raised his hand, and placed only the faintest of kisses upon the back of his wrist. It was a show of respect, but some little Omega nerve in his little Omega body quivered with the contact of such a strong, warm Alpha.

"I shouldn't be the first person tellin' you all this," Alfred finally murmured. He did not set Arthur's hand back down, and placed another kiss at the center of his palm. "You're too good for that, Arthur. Too good. Alphas should be fallin' down at your feet, beggin' for even a chance to speak with you." The newly hired guard's eyes were upon his, then, and Arthur could only stare like a trapped animal. "Don't you dare settle for anything less than what you want. I know it's hard. I know there's a law, and I know your brother's got plans, but why the _hell _would you let him stave you off from what you wanna seek?"

"Oh, Alfred," the Omega breathed. Trembling fingers closed around the peasant's, and he pulled his own form closer to Alfred, burrowing against him. Alfred was his sun, for when he did so, the Alpha enclosed him in an attentive embrace, caring, kindhearted. Arthur had no more to say. He was spent in silence, breathing in the musk of pure _Alpha _that had come to surround him. Alfred smelt like sandalwood and devotion, and he could not have asked for anything more soothing.

"Now, you better not get all coy and ignore what I say," Alfred chastised. His tone was soft despite his words, and he squeezed Arthur's hand. "I mean it. I ain't known you for much longer than a week, but I don't need time to know that you deserve a whole lot more than you think. You're a good Omega, Arthur. You're a dream."

Alfred quieted himself after that, and enjoyed the warmth he and Arthur could share. Things with this Omega were less friendly than before. Instead, they carried those affectionate undertones that he loved hearing in those children's story tales.

"I won't ignore your words," Arthur promised in a tight whisper. "I won't. They mean the most from you." Gently, the Omega pulled back, but only so he could slip his hands up and cup that strong jaw Alfred carried. "If you were a King, Alfred, would you want to marry me?"

"But I ain't a King. I'm a peasant." At first, it sounded dull, but Alfred's smile soon made its presence known. Arthur's heart lost itself within his chest. "I'm a peasant, and I'd _still _marry you. I can't, but I sure as hell would. You're a good friend, Arthur, and good friends make better mates."

Arthur's smile was wobbly, and he tucked himself away in the firm pillow of Alfred's chest once again. It was certainly nothing more than a tryst, just a small romance from a book, but he did not care. Alfred was his peasant, his stableman, and most importantly, his _guard_.

* * *

_Without your jeweled eyes and honey smile, I would be lost. You have found me, and have stolen my heart in the process._


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was in absolute misery, and he feared that Alfred might soon know that. Perhaps it was those two kisses that had been placed so sweetly upon his hand, but his cycle had come far too early. He had been warned before that an unmated Omega could be thrown into an early heat by the closeness of another unmated Alpha.

Now, he knew that for certain.

Groaning, he turned, and wrestled his sheets off of his body. The sun had not even risen. Nobody knew of his heat yet—Allistor would throw a fit, given it would delay his meeting a suitor by another week. Alfred, however, would find out when he _smelt_ it.

He had a handsome Alpha in the room next to his own. A strong Alpha, so sweet and kind, certainly well-endowed—a shuddering breath left Arthur, and a near whine rolled from his lips. It would do good to remove all thoughts of Alfred from his mind unless he wished to soak his clothing through with slick. During heat, Alfred was no longer his guard; during heat, he was a walking cock.

It was all Allistor's fault, he decided. Arthur simply refused to take the blame for such a blunder. His brother should have known better than to actually allow him to have his way, to have such a pleasant Alpha become his protector. How was he supposed to abstain from the chance for _s__atisfaction_? Alone, heats were vaguely agonising, but when he had a such a _lovely_ Alpha within the other room, they were excruciating.

Unfortunately, Alfred was not there. The early morning involved training for guards. Arthur was beginning to believe that it might be providence by the gods that Alfred was not there, as he would have gladly yanked that robust Alpha into his chambers and allowed him to do the most sinful things he desired if he had been present.

_Oh_, it was not fair. Omegas that copulated out of wedlock were shunned, he knew, but he could not bring himself to care. Their situation was all the more enticing. Having good, _rough _sex behind Allistor's back sounded wonderful. His brother would be none the wiser—or so he figured—and not a single suitor would know. How many times had he threatened to sleep around if Allistor continued to be so rude? It would ruin his reputation, after all. He had a chance to do so in secret.

All he had to do was allow Alfred to smell his scent. Nature would surely take its course.

Gently, Arthur fanned himself, and perched atop his blankets. The room felt hotter with every minute. As time passed, the Omega had no choice but to remove his nightgown, instead wrapping himself with cool, silken blankets. Until the word of his heat was spread, he had no nesting materials, and could only writhe about and whine quietly. He _wanted _Alfred. He did not want to lay with any prince or King—as his mind grew more fuddled with heat, so did his lust, and he released soft, uneven pants while he thought solely of how his former stableman might be atop his own bed.

_You're so pretty underneath all those dresses, Arthur. What do you want me to do to you?_

"Everything, Alfred," the princess breathed into the silence of his own room. "Oh, everything. Do not restrain yourself." Again, Arthur rolled back against his bed, dragging one of his own small hands over the length of his thigh. Alfred would be an attentive lover, he thought to himself. If he was such a caring friend, how devoted would he be when making love?

Allistor could _piss off_, because he was going to find out.

The Omega waited nearly another hour. Thrice, he pleasured himself, but it did not even compare to the mere thought of Alfred. Only when Arthur heard the telltale noise of Alfred returning to his room did he rocket up from the bed. He stood, knees wobbly, and clutched the thin sheet that encompassed his flushed body. Arthur _knew _that Alfred could smell him. While he could not detect his own Omega pheromones, he was very aware of how easily Alphas could.

The doorknob upon Alfred's door trembled within his hold. As gingerly as Arthur could manage, he turned it, and pressed into Alfred's room unsurely. He nearly collapsed to the floor when greeted by a wave of the Alpha's own responsive scent. It was too much; he gasped for air, and clutched the frame of the door tightly, expression pitifully needy. Alfred stood in the center of his room, silent, but when their eyes met, Arthur lost every last conviction he may have carried when the lewd hunger in Alfred's eyes made itself known.

"You started your heat early," Alfred rasped, unable to say much more. Arthur merely observed. His guard looked sweaty from the training he had done, and the sight was downright _delicious. _He could not have asked for a better Alpha to lay with.

Arthur did not respond. Instead, he released the silk that covered his form, and bared himself to Alfred.

As an Omega, it was his first time with such overwhelming sensation. Alfred was upon him within a matter of seconds. The kisses he received were comparable to a dying flame—passionate, heavy, and then followed by soothing touches. With ease, the Alpha had lifted him, and Arthur swooned, arms curving delicately around the larger man's shoulders. Alfred had previously implied that he had never been with another Omega, as Arthur had never had a share of Alpha. There was no fear of clumsiness, for every touch was new.

Arthur crooned when he was laid down upon Alfred's own bed, and his fingers dug into the larger male's back. He had been taught that heat meant urgency, that Omegas needed _immediate _satisfaction during such a time, but such was not true with his guard. Alfred spoke words that sounded far more honeyed than that of any romance novel he had ever partook in. His fingertips were rough and he touched Arthur as if he were the most valuable thing on Earth.

"I don't ever want another Alpha to have you," Alfred whispered. His clothing had been peeled away in a frenzy, and he pressed nude to the Omega beneath him. One hand slipped up between Arthur's legs, intentions prurient, and Arthur gasped, eyes hazed. "You're _mine_, Arthur. I ain't ever gonna let anyone take you away."

A near sob escaped Arthur in utter want. He did not care for the virginity he had so carefully preserved for years any longer. He wanted Alfred to take it away.

"Stake claim of me—please, Alfred..." Unabashed as he was, Arthur rutted against his companion, and moaned _high_ when fingers pressed into his body. His slick was making his scent thicker, though he did not imagine Alfred would complain about that. Just as he settled, Alfred's lips were upon his neck, kissing, lapping, biting. Arthur did not want to do anything but submit and let Alfred take care of him. He was not concerned when he felt Alfred bite with enough force to leave behind a mark; the thought of his guard being executed for their act of scandal did not even cross his mind.

Every moment was a burning rush of satisfaction. Arthur did not refrain from whining when those fingers were gone, and when Alfred instead kindly set his legs upon his shoulders and rolled his hips forward, he cried out.

No novel he had read gave a true description of pleasure in heat. They moaned and sighed and held each other delicately; Alfred was the very _dream Alpha _that he had wanted for so long. Arthur could not do much other than lay and surrender beneath his Alpha's hands. Constantly, his body arched into Alfred's, and while he had tried to hide his reddened face in the crook of said guard's neck, he had not been allowed to. _Because I wanna see how beautiful you are_, Alfred had relayed.

Alfred's thrusts brought on a feeling of gratification that Arthur had never known. He sought Alfred's lips, and was granted their deepest kiss yet. Arthur's hips were not the only thing that the former stableman touched. It had felt as if every inch of his body had been enlightened by Alfred—every last patch of pallid skin. There was a pleasant burning that lit itself inside of Arthur, and he breathed only the sweetest noises, body squirming and quivering. He did not last much longer. Nearly blinded with white, the Omega wailed Alfred's name as his body let go, and the larger male gave feverishly whispered praises to Arthur within his own release.

Arthur could not see. He could not hear or speak, nor could he _move, _and his eyes closed upon feeling Alfred knot deep inside his own body. While his arms loosened, they still cradled Alfred's shoulders, and the Omega gave a tired smile when his eyes opened again. "I am yours," Arthur promised, and drew a smiling Alfred into a long kiss.

Even now, Alfred was considerate. The moment that a whine of discomfort billowed from the Omega's lips, he turned both of them to their sides, and placed a fluffed pillow beneath Arthur's hips. He had heard before that knots could cause a vague vexation, and he only wished for Arthur to be comfortable. "I hope you believe me a little more when I tell you you're pretty, now," Alfred remarked, and grinned warmly as he took Arthur's hand. "I'm in big trouble, ain't I?"

"I will allow no harm to come to you." Arthur's voice was a quiet murmur, and his thoughts, relaxed. If they were discovered, Alfred was in _massive _trouble. Allistor would declare him a defiler, have him killed, and Arthur would only be sought after as a concubine. The princess pushed all cruel thoughts from his mind and leaned into Alfred's hand when it stroked his cheek. "But you had _better _be serious about me being yours. If this is a ruse, I'll have your head." It sounded vaguely serious, but Arthur was pouting petulantly, and pinched the bridge of Alfred's nose.

A warm laugh came from Alfred. It was the same one Arthur had heard when they first met, and caused pink to blossom over his features once more. "We may've done things a little more backwards and a little less slowly, but I'm still doin' my best to behave like that dream Alpha you described," Alfred returned. "You're a whole lot of good. Too much for me, so I'll do everything I can to _do _good for you in order to make all of that up. I'd never let you slip through my fingers. You're just too sweet of an Omega for me to even think of passin' by."

Despite their shameless acts, Alfred looked sheepish. He was tracing his fingers over the patterns of his sheets, eyes averted, and Arthur's heart was warmed. "I am nothing but a stubborn and grumpy Omega. I'm hardly sweet," he softly protested. A feather-light kiss was pressed to Alfred's forehead, coupled with a coy smile from Arthur. "Alfred, darling, it's you that's too sweet for me to handle. I have never met an Alpha so kind, and I am certain I never will again. Please, Alfred..." Arthur's head dropped in a rare show of vulnerability. He was careful as he pressed his face into the crook of Alfred's neck, and his fingers rubbed small, loving circles along the muscled back his partner hosted. "Please don't leave me. If you do, I will have nowhere to go."

"Don't even entertain the thought," Alfred quipped. "Don't you worry about it, Arthur. I'm gonna be that valiant Alpha in those cutesy little romance books. I'm gonna be your valiant Alpha, and I'm gonna _love _you."

Arthur wanted to weep. It was not pained—it would have been an act of pure joy. Instead, he kissed Alfred again, and the action was fervent yet soft. He did not care what Allistor wanted or said. Now, he belonged to Alfred, and he would be damned to have anyone try to change that.

* * *

_It is you and you alone from which I derive my joy. Any moment I spend without you causes my heart to ache._


	6. Chapter 6

Before the sun rose, Alfred pleasured Arthur twice more. He had become nothing but a puddle of a flustered Omega atop his bed, and it was quite the entertaining sight. Only when a golden light shone through into the guard's room did Arthur stir from his lazy position.

"I doubt we will be able to do this again," came his soft warning. With a gentleness Alphas could not understand, Arthur brushed his fingers down the scruff of Alfred's jaw. "I will be largely closed off once Allistor finds out I am in heat. You had best steer clear. He will know something is unusual—Omegas do not just start their heats nine days early without reason."

"What'll happen if he finds out, Arthur?" The question came in an urging from Alfred, and he watched the Omega he currently held, frowning.

"I do not wish to even _think _about that," Arthur immediately dismissed. "Do not concern yourself with it, dear. Please. We will keep this under wraps."

Alfred nodded, and his lips were a warm grin as he lay kisses upon Arthur's shoulder. The princess could only marvel at how Alfred seemed so able to simply drop any and all anxiety. Perhaps it was his own stature, but even the smallest of things sent his heart racing.

"We must separate, Alfred." A sigh rolled from Arthur's lips, and he could not help but to smile upon feeling Alfred's arms tighten around his form. He knew something so sweet and sincere could not be a simple tryst. "The longer I lay with you, the less easily I will be able to wash away your scent, and the same goes for you. Allistor would have an episode should he smell my heat scent on your body."

"Why would everyone be so mad? It ain't fair. You oughtta be able to make whatever decisions you want," Alfred declared. "Whether it involves bein' with me or not... why ain't anyone concerned about how happy you are? I'd never thought that royals could be so selfish." There was not an _ounce_ of fairness in Arthur's situation. Noble Alphas were not truly noble, he conceded.

How was any royal Alpha unable to desire Arthur's affections? He was beautiful, but Alfred knew that his beauty went far beyond the pale thinness of his body. Arthur was smart—moreso than most of the Alphas that Alfred knew. There was considerable happiness in thinking that such an intelligent Omega had taken to him.

"Royal Alphas are hardly desirable." Arthur's words were an indignant mumble. Despite his previous order that they would need to part, he wriggled closer to his guard, seeking comfort. "They are selfish. I am simply seen as the means to an heir and nothing more."

Only a moment passed before Arthur bristled at his own words. He sat up, a hand pressing tight along his stomach, horrified. "Alfred, we cannot do this anymore," the princess breathed. "Three times, you've had me. I could _conceive._" With a turn of his head, Arthur expected to see the same look of mortification upon his partner, but the perplexed look on Alfred's face made it clear that he did not know what the definition of conception was.

"I could be _pregnant_, Alfred. You could have sired a child."

It took no more than one second before all colour drained from the guard's face. He had forgotten the entire purpose for which Omegas had heats. While Alfred was no expert on politics and law, there was a vague feeling of unease that King Allistor would be very unhappy to find out that Arthur might carry the child of a peasant.

"We probably shouldn't do this anymore," Alfred croaked in agreement, and leaned over the edge of the bed to find his bottoms. Arthur, meanwhile, wrung his hands and stared ahead at the wall, eyes wide. He could not believe that he had been so foolish as to seduce Alfred during his heat. Not only was there a risk of Allistor finding out, but there was now a risk of Allistor finding out _by child_.

He had put Alfred's life in danger over a petty need to be fucked.

Before an apology could flow from Arthur's lips, he was pulled into an embrace, and exhaled sharply. Never would he be able to reject contact with his handsome guard. "You're worryin' yourself again," Alfred stated, gazing at Arthur with concern. "I don't like it when you worry. I know it ain't good for you when you do. Try not to, alright? Nothin' bad is ever gonna happen to you, so long as I'm around."

"I will try my best for you," Arthur breathed, and finally parted to retrieve his sheet. The Omega knew he would need a long bath to cleanse himself of Alfred's scent. "My brother will be here to speak with me soon. It would be in your best interest to return to training outside—far away from me." A grimace laced the princess' features while he examined dark marks of love left upon his neck in Alfred's mirror. He rather enjoyed their presence, but if Allistor saw such sensual bruises, he would be _dead_. His cosmetics would have a good use.

"Will I be able to come back?" Alfred was still frowning, but Arthur knew it was out of concern and not upset.

"Of course. Allistor is not smart enough to realise that leaving you alone with me during my _heat _is rather moronic on his part." A look of seriousness etched itself upon his features, and Arthur turned, watching Alfred closely. "When you do return, Alfred, no matter how much I wail and beg, do not let me drag you to my bed once more. Three times is already too risky for the possibility of a child."

Alfred swallowed. It was a task that was considerably easier said than done. The scent of heat that Arthur gave off was much too enticing. "I'll try to make sure of it." When finished dressing, he drew Arthur into a lengthy kiss, and smiled against the Omega's lips. "You just be careful not to let your brother boss you around."

As if he were wind, Alfred was soon gone, and Arthur allowed a long sigh to pass into the air. Truly, he wanted to blame his brother for everything, but could not. _He_ was the one that had presented himself nude to Alfred—and he knew better than to say Alfred would have taken him anyways, for Arthur simply could not label his partner a ruthless, disrespectful Alpha. He was much too sweet.

For the day, all that was left to do was writhe about on his bed in agony and listen to Allistor complain.

* * *

Years of heats spent alone had trained Arthur to keep his need composed. He had seen Omegas reduced to drooling, whining animals during such a vulnerable time, and refused to behave as such. Princesses were not so whoreish.

Being at such a stature made him want to _feel _pretty, even within the time of his heat. For the sole sake of speaking with his brother, he had done his makeup with delicate expertise, and dressed in one of his finest nightgowns available. Alfred would have told him that he did not need these things to be pretty, but without Alfred, he certainly felt as if he did. Allistor expected him to look a certain way regardless.

There was still an urge to deal with, however.

After having made himself up, Arthur sat down on his bed once more, shivering while recounting Alfred's touch. His cheeks were a dark pink, and it was not solely from his cosmetics. He did not have to fantasise for his heats any longer. Now, he had _memories _with which to pleasure himself to.

There was a knock on his door before he could even press a hand between his own legs, and Arthur groaned, mumbling a petulant welcome. Allistor had the worst timing he had ever borne witness to. "Preying on a virgin Omega in his heat, are you? You're as shameless as always, brother."

"I have no time for _snarks_, Arthur. Why the hell are you in heat this early? That isn't normal." The King's voice was gruff, and he kept a hand clamped to the wall simply to ground himself while breathing in the scent of a heat. Their blood relation did not matter—Alphas were naturally and helplessly allured by such a smell. Arthur merely watched in vague amusement.

"You tell me. You're the one that dictates my diet, aren't you? The physicians say that plays a role in the heat cycle." Arthur fanned himself, and splayed over the bed. He could nearly feel his brother seething from the other end of the room, but he did not care. Never would he give up Alfred, and never would he give up the opportunity to catch an attitude with his brother's superiority complex.

"You are meeting your suitor tomorrow morning," Allistor managed, livid. "I don't _care _if you're in heat. This has been stalled for too long, and he is within our kingdom already. Find yourself a chastity belt if you're worried about being ravished. Your little guard can accompany you, too, I'm sure."

Arthur only wished he could take back every playfully rude remark he had made to Allistor within the past year, for the gods were surely taking revenge on him for it now.

"The entire courtyard is filled with working Alphas," Arthur protested, voice high and weak. "There isn't a single Omega or Beta in _sight_! You're practically _asking _for me to be defiled by placing me among so many Alphas during—during such a time!"

"Wear a perfume, if you must," Allistor sneered. "Cover your scent, wear a thick dress, I don't care. If an Alpha mates you by force, it's _your _fault for not protecting yourself properly. You will be ready at sunrise tomorrow, and if you are not, I will sign you over to him before you two ever meet."

Arthur was trembling when Allistor took his leave, and gripped one of his soft pillows, cradling it close to his body. There were at least twenty Alphas in the area he was taken to for courting, and he was very aware that most lacked the loving and respectful morals Alfred carried. Alphas took the scent of a heat as _invitation_. His alleged suitor would likely be no different.

He wept. It lasted for hours, the entire afternoon, and all of his urges were ignored in favour of crying. Arthur did not stop when Alfred returned, and only sobbed into the young man's shirt when he was enveloped in a panicked embrace. Whether or not he would face lubricious behaviour, he still had a _suitor_, and suitors meant marriage hardly a month later.

There had not been many words spoken for the evening. Even when Arthur's crying had calmed, he was quiet, and only murmured his concern to Alfred in a soft statement. The Omega was silent as he listened to Alfred near have an outburst of anger and upset. It melted away quickly, and Arthur smiled without words as Alfred instead began to talk about how he believed Omegas were as important as Alphas.

Alfred spoke of picnics, of knights in shining armour that saved Omegas in distress, and of how his brother had been the kindest Omega influence within his life. He spoke for what seemed like hours, and Arthur was entirely content to listen. The night ended upon a tale Alfred had told of an Alpha that slew a thousand men solely to impress the Omega they had wished to mate.

Arthur did not want to have sex. Instead, he wished to listen to Alfred for nearly days on end, to listen to that vibrant voice that breathed nothing but affection towards him. As Alfred began to tell another story, he drifted off and away, and was only able to register the feeling of a soft kiss before bedding down.

* * *

_There is no time without you; when I lack your presence, your love, time is not time at all._


	7. Chapter 7

The sunrise invoked a feeling of dread within Arthur. He was still in heat, still craving, and he would have to present himself before a suitor, surrounded by working Alphas. Things could not have been worse. Allistor lacked understanding of how fearful he was, for Allistor was an Alpha himself.

Only Alfred's soothing words calmed him, and he allowed the Alpha to watch him as he dressed and readied himself for the morning. The young guard seemed to be in awe of all that Arthur had to do in order to look good for publicity. "Y'know, you look just as pretty without all that jewelry and makeup. Does your brother make you wear it?"

"Yes, Alfred, but he is not cruel for that. _All_ royal Omegas are expected to appear as such; I don't quite mind. It makes me feel as if I am worth something, and not just a child-bearer," Arthur replied, pink lips curving into a smile. "At the very least, I do not have to wear a corset. Horrid things, they are."

Arthur's scent had to be suppressed with a heavy coating of perfume and oil. He still had the urges, slick between his thighs, weak knees—but he would not dare allow any Alpha other than his sweet guard to think they might have a chance between his legs. There was no joy he derived from seeing yet another suitor, and now that he had Alfred, even less so.

"I'm sorry you're bein' made to go out durin' your heat," Alfred softly remarked. There was the noise of shifting, and Arthur felt warm arms settle around his waist as he stood. With a pleasant sigh, he could not help leaning back into them. "I'll be doin' my best to make sure no Alphas get a wanderin' eye around you."

"Thank you." Arthur's tone was quiet, and he turned, placing a kiss as dainty as the rest of him upon the guard's cheek. "Although, um, dearest, try not to... be standoffish with my suitor. I will have no choice but to bear whatever sort of lecherous affection he offers, and you need to do the same. I know you Alphas have a terrible need to be dominant, but... do your best—do it for me, hm?"

Alfred's heart gave small jumps and prances in his chest when he received a sweet smile from Arthur. This Omega did not realise just how purely _cute_ he was. The mere thought of this suitor thinking the same way as himself had angry pride welling in his chest. "I'll try my best."

The rest of the morning was relatively peaceful. Alfred returned to his own room in order to suit himself, and Arthur awaited his brother, clutching a small fan in his hand with which to keep himself cool. His heat did awful things to his body temperature—there was an unspoken gratitude for the coolness of morning. When Allistor did arrive, it was only to offer necessary information of his suitor. Liam was his name, and he ruled a kingdom as powerful as their own, but suffered from a considerable drinking problem. _How lovely_._  
_

For the sake of keeping Alfred calm, Arthur did not inform the guard of such, and instead exited his room with a swish of his dress. Naturally, Alfred followed close behind, a sword at his hip. Being anywhere but his own soft bed during heat was exhausting. The Omega was shivering, though only out of discomfort, and lowered his head to every Alpha that passed. Alfred had to contain himself and refrain from showing excessive concern.

Within no more than a few minutes, they were in the courtyard. Arthur found it odd that no Alphas had a lustful gaze upon him, for he knew his scent was noticeable, but he failed to see the deadly leer that Alfred gave to any men that so much as looked in his general direction. Arthur had not told him to avoid being standoffish towards any other Alphas, after all.

"My, what a _winsome_ Omega. I heard that you were beauteous, Princess Arthur, but I did not expect this." A deep voice had Arthur's head whirling round, eyes wide and owlish, and he nearly cowered at the sight of a tall, decorated King. Alfred remained unimpressed, if not slightly cold, and shifted unpleasantly where he stood.

"You must be King Liam," the Omega carefully uttered, offering a hand out for a shake despite his wobbling smile. He was _nervous_, and the downright salacious eyes that looked him up and down did not help. This King could likely smell his heat, too. His hand was taken, gently shook, and after a moment, Liam offered a slow smile, gaze turning towards Alfred.

"Who might this be? I was told we would be _alone_."

Out of pure fear, Arthur had been about to dismiss Alfred, but the latter interjected before he could. "My name is Alfred, and I'm his personal guard. It's his heat, as I'm sure you can smell, and leavin' him alone with a suitor would be _ignorant_, wouldn't it? There's no tellin' what sorta trouble that could bring."

Arthur could feel the anger and spite burning between both men immediately, and gave a timid laugh. "We really should continue along, now. My brother has set us up a fine lunch." Carefully, he wove his hands around Liam's arm and led the man forward, hoping for some message from the gods to Alfred that informed his guard he had no true interest in this Alpha.

"You ought to keep a leash on that Alpha," the King openly snorted, sparing Alfred a distasteful glance. "Even peasants tend to know better than to berate a royal." Were it not for the stern look Arthur threw over his shoulder, Alfred would have lashed out, and instead allowed the Omega to mumble an apology on his part.

Alfred could not stand this man. He walked as if the entire world was under his command, gaudy, and looked at Arthur as if he were nothing more than a prized possession for sex and children. It was _infuriating_. Most of the conversation between the King and _his _Omega was quiet, and he could hear very little; largely, Liam spoke of the behaviour and etiquette he would expect of Arthur, and then went on to speak of his own supposed greatness.

This King did not deserve to carry the weight of an entire kingdom. He was a revolting man.

The guard's head was brought out of the clouds when he heard Arthur giggle. It was his giggle—the one he adored, the one that made his cheeks burn, and some _filthy _Alpha had drawn it from him. Now, Arthur was smiling, and he could not tell if it was faux or not. Arthur would not truly laugh with someone so degenerate, would he? It had to be fake. It _must_ have been.

"Excuse me, Albert, Alvin—whatever the hell your name is—the princess and I would like to have a private conversation. You would not mind leaving us be for a few minutes, would you?" Liam's eyes were upon his own, daring him to protest, daring him to nearly warrant having his tongue cut out.

Alfred had always been a fan of challenge.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, _sir_," the guard returned, expression as blank as his voice. "I wouldn't wanna risk you suddenly finding the urge to mate Princess Arthur with no eyes to condemn you for it. That's your goal, after all, isn't it?"

Arthur immediately winced. Alfred's words were a rather heavy accusation, and he could nearly sense the rage it gave the King at his side. "We will take a few moments to ourselves for discussion," the Omega quickly stated. "Alfred, you may watch from afar, but you must be excluded from hearing range." Before another snark could be given by either Alpha, he was pulling Liam away, leading him to the depths of the gardens.

Just as Arthur had ordered, Alfred watched from afar, nearly seething. No motion went unnoticed. The King placed a hand low on Arthur's waist as they spoke, and it brought forth a frustration that Alfred had never before known. Who did this man think he was? Arthur did not fight back, and it stunned him. Were royal Omegas really taught to be so submissive? Sorrow replaced anger, and Alfred felt briefly guilty while he thought of all the humiliation Arthur had endured over time.

Arthur was stronger than _any_ Alpha he had ever known. Alphas could not even put up with one another, yet this immaculate Omega had tolerated them for years.

Moments melded into minutes, and minutes, into an hour. Alfred did not move the entire time, stiff, though he did jerk upon seeing a kiss be shared between Liam and Arthur—the Omega did not look quite so willing, and if the kiss had not been broken moments later, he would have stomped over there and fought the King himself.

Small kisses were a part of courting, he had heard, so he could not intervene without giving suspicion a rise. They spoke for a few minutes longer, and Alfred witnessed Liam give a bow of a farewell before Arthur was returning; he looked exhausted, cheeks red, and his shoulders were trembling slightly. The pitiful look he gave Alfred nearly made the guard fall to his knees.

"We must return. I cannot handle being away from my nest any longer, and Allistor will be here in the evening to ask how everything went." With a shaking hand, Arthur gestured Alfred along, steps unsteady. It was unbearably hard for Alfred to resist the desire to carry his sweet princess back to his chambers. He did not want to see those small knees quivering with instability.

By the time they arrived at Arthur's quarters, said Omega had nearly taken a fall, and Alfred broke his internal resistance before lifting the Omega and settling him atop his bed. Arthur nearly moaned in delight upon feeling the soft blankets of his nest. His dress was torn away without hesitation, and while nothing but indecent underwear remained, Alfred still politely averted his gaze. The scent of heat that flooded his senses did not mean he had to behave like an _animal_.

"Lock the door, and come here." It was croaked from Arthur, and the guard did not hesitate to obey, removing the sword at his hip before he joined his Omega atop his soft bed. All thoughts and protests of intimacy based upon Arthur's fertility melded away when Alfred felt small hands kneading his shoulders. "I know you were aggravated by my suitor's behaviour. Why the _hell_ is it taking you so long to mark and claim me once more?"

As if removed by magic, Alfred no longer cared of the risk of Arthur conceiving.

Their kisses were heavy, and Alfred's hands, greedy. The guard did not hesitate to remove the smaller male's underwear, hips rolling and grinding, and every breathless plead and whine that fell from Arthur's lips was savoured. He had not imagined that he would ever find himself with such a flawless Omega. The same lips that spoke pure intelligence and logic released _sinful_ moans and mewls, and Arthur's form was slender against his own, curvaceous, pallid. Legs paler than the rest of the princess had long wrapped tight around his own waist, and the manner in which Arthur would drag fingers down his back and cant his hips north was lovely.

Alfred was unable to count how many times he had taken Arthur throughout the afternoon. Both of their libidos were gargantuan, it seemed, and the very moment his knot would subdue, another wave of heat dominated Arthur, which left the Omega utterly desperate. The thought of Liam drove Alfred to fulfill every desire Arthur contained. Arthur's body was layered and coated with a myriad of kisses and bites once his urgency had passed. Alfred remained within him once more, for his knot was still solid, and the princess smiled lazily as a post-coital bliss settled around them.

"Allistor would be rather unhappy," Arthur giggled. He had a hand splayed over his guard's chest, fingers appreciatively tracing over the strength and muscles that had shown him nothing but gentleness. "If he found us, that is. But the bloke is still dealing with affairs of his own. Quite literally, given his lewd fascination with the Omega maids. We have time until he needs to speak with me."

"I sure do hope he don't find out about us." Alfred's words were followed by a snort, though he was grinning. "Or that other nasty King, for that matter. How come you let him push you into a kiss?"

"I did not have a choice, Alfred. If I had resisted, it would have made things worse."

A grumble came from the guard, but nothing more otherwise. He could not blame his partner, for he was growing more and more aware of just how little power Arthur really had. He did not think it fair; Arthur was too smart to have even less power than doltish Alphas. "Is he really all that self-righteous?"

"They always are," Arthur laughed, and shook his head. "Honestly, darling, don't look so put off. I would rather be killed than taken by such a savage. I will do everything in my power to avoid being wed to him. Perhaps I'll even tell Allistor he tried to force himself upon me. It's obvious he certainly _wants_ to. My brother would have him banished from the kingdom in mere moments."

Alfred looked curious. Allistor was in denial of his care for his younger brother, it appeared. He sounded quite cruel, but Alfred still recalled being threatened with death by the King should he even raise a hand against Arthur. "I ain't gonna protest that plan. Bein' around another Alpha that's mackin' on you isn't makin' me any happier myself."

"You Alphas are far too territorial. Luckily for you, I find your own territorial traits adorable," Arthur murmured, smiling with faintness.

"Wouldn't really be able to call myself an Alpha without that helpless feeling. I don't know why we get it, but we do." The guard turned, and pulled silken sheets over Arthur's small form. "You, princess, oughtta catch a nap for the meantime. It'll help your heat settle, if my brother's taught me a thing or two. We'll scrub off each other's scents when you wake up."

Arthur was asleep before he could say anything more, and Alfred could not help but observe his still body. He did not touch Arthur again, but instead curled thickset arms around his form, enjoying the Omega's own _personal_ scent beneath the muddle of heat. Arthur smelt like Mother Nature and cinnamon, and it was the loveliest smell he had ever known.

He would not allow this Omega to be handed away to a filthy King. Arthur was his own.

* * *

_The passion within my own touch cannot convey how much I love you. I must have you once more._


	8. Chapter 8

Until evening, the day had grown lax. Arthur had to be taught a private sewing lesson, and Alfred had been whisked away to go train in the courtyard amongst the other guards. The sun was falling lower, and the Alpha was grateful for that—it meant less heat, and less heat meant less sweat.

His hope for less bodily perspiration was dropped when the King approached him, however. In the very midst of sharpening a dagger, he near cut himself upon seeing the most powerful Alpha in the land walking in his direction.

_He could not possibly know of Arthur's loss of virginity._

"I can tell you're fretting, lad. Try to avoid that. I'm only here to make light conversation." Allistor took a seat within the pavilion Alfred currently sat at, eyeing the young guard. "Over time, you'll grow to know Arthur as well as I do, so I've come to speak with you about him. Has he said anything about me?"

Alfred was silent for some time, as his heart was recovering from its brief spur within his chest. He had feared that the King had already known what he and Arthur had been doing, but it seemed he was still oblivious—and Alfred intended to keep it that way.

"I know that he doesn't like his suitors," the guard returned, hesitant. "He doesn't know why you always bring... um, rude ones to him, as he says."

Allistor chuffed, and briefly hung his head before a hand was rising to rub the bridge of his nose. "Certainly not because I want him to marry them," the King replied.

The guard was silent again, curious, and finally questioned, "What do you mean, Sir?"

"It's a lesson," Allistor sighed. "I'm teaching him a lesson before another Alpha does. Of course I'm not going to marry him to a King such as Liam—what sort of brother would I be? He thinks of me as rude, unfairly assertive and uncaring of his safety, Alfred. And that is exactly what I want him to think of me. I want him to learn what to _hate_ in Alphas; I want him to draw a line for the sort of behaviour he will refuse to stand for in his future mate. I could not be more relieved to see that he dislikes Liam. So many Omegas fall prey to empty promises these days, and that is the very last thing I want Arthur to be deceived by."

The King pulled a flask from his belt, and took a lengthy swig of whatever concoction was inside before giving Alfred a tired look. "Does that make sense?"

Entirely stunned, all Alfred could do was nod. Arthur had spewed all sorts of harsh things about his brother—but to think that it had all been purposeful was a definite surprise. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, couldn't you just... tell him what to avoid in Alphas? Why d'you show him through example?"

"Ah, because I am his brother, lad. He would never just _listen_ to me. Example through demonstration is the fastest way to teach those emotional creatures," Allistor retorted. "But... Alfred, I truly need you to be the very opposite of the suitors I show him. You are his guard—undoubtedly, he puts his utmost trust and faith in you. I want you to show him what a _good_ Alpha is so that he will not choose wrongly when he finds himself a mate."

_I might as well be his mate_, Alfred thought, but kept that much within his own head. "Will do," he offered, and flashed a smile to the King. "Though you might wanna rid this land of his current suitor as soon as possible. Arthur's afraid that he wishes to be scandalous."

Immediately, Allistor's expression grew annoyed, and he nodded. "These suitors are all the same," the King grumbled. "Does no Alpha carry respect any longer? Everything aside—thank you, Alfred. I can see that Arthur is quite happy with you as his guard. Just ensure that you do not miss any training sessions."

As swiftly as he had come, the King was gone, and Alfred's mind was left buzzing with all of the new information he had been given. The guard decided against telling Arthur of his brother's wishes for him to have the best he could, as that would make Allistor's plan fall to bits. He did rather like being the heroic Alpha in his companion's life, anyways.

He felt as if his training was done for the day, and near rushed back through the palace in order to reach Arthur's chambers. His sewing lessons had to be done by now, as he knew that Omegas were delicate during their heat, and needed personal time (unless an Alpha was around, of course). As expected, when he opened the door to his companion's chambers, Arthur was tucked neatly beneath his silken blankets, snoozing away. The very sight had a large, warm smile spreading over Alfred's lips.

"Arthur, sweetheart, you shouldn't nap for too long," he murmured, carefully approaching the bed. "The servants are gonna bring you dinner, soon. And I've got good news."

A bemused groan was roused from the resting Omega, who promptly rolled so he could snuggle close to the guard's lap. "And what might that news be?"

"I talked to Allistor. Well, er, he talked to me. I told him that nasty King made you uncomfortable, and he said that he would be sent away."

That news had Arthur perking up, wide eyes turning upon Alfred as he lifted his head. For a moment, he was left speechless. "How did you convince him to do that? Allistor rarely ever listens to my own pleadings to rid the palace of suitors."

"Your brother already didn't like him," he returned, smiling a little nervously. At the very least, that was halfway true. "But—aside from all of that, how've you been this evenin'?"

"I—Oh, well, I suppose I've been fine... other than my raging heat, of course. But sleeping tends to calm that—until I have such a handsome Alpha sitting atop my bed, that is." Near purring in delight, Arthur wound thin arms around his guard's shoulders. "Now that you're earning more, I can tell you're eating more. You look even more robust than I remember."

Though Alfred had tried to convince himself to not lay with the Omega again for the rest of the day, when Arthur pulled him into a rather sweet kiss, all restraints melted away. "We really shouldn't," he sighed, yet made no move to push away Arthur, who was currently trying to cover himself in Alpha aroma.

A soft huff escaped the princess. "I know," he mumbled. Alfred was surprised to see him tug back. "It's just hard to resist you, Alfred. My God, it's almost unbelievable you haven't already sired an entire gaggle of children. What was all that ridiculous malarkey about Omegas not liking you for being _too nice_?"

"So far, you're the only one that's given me a second glance," the guard chuckled. It was full of humble sheepishness. No matter how many times Arthur gave him those lovely words of praise, he would always feel shy about it. "But I like it that way. I like you—I love you."

It took the guard a moment to understand what had caused Arthur's face to blossom red and for all of his motions to stop. Tracing over his own words, he realised he had brought _love_ into play, and panicked.

"Oh, Gods, I'm so sorry, it's way too early for that—"

"Shush, Al. I love you too." Arthur was silent other than those carefully mumbled words, and Alfred watched his companion press closer with the hopes of hiding his burning cheeks. Too happy to even think coherently, the Alpha brought Arthur into a tight embrace, inhaling that scent he so adored. Though it was the princess' heat, he felt able to respond to it in a less animal manner now that he had known Arthur longer.

There was silence in the room for a good while. Alfred gazed upon the sky through the window, and Arthur relaxed against his kind Alpha, eyes shut. Near Alfred, he felt safe—he felt as if there was not a thing to worry about. His sweet guard would never do anything cruel.

"Let's hope you don't have to deal with another suitor soon," Alfred soon murmured. "And that it'll just be us for a while."

Again, it was quiet, and Arthur shifted in order to give the Alpha a lazy smile. "Who knows? Perhaps the gods will feel kind enough to let me run away with you, some day. Far, far away from this cold palace. You're so very warm, Alfred. Will you continue to keep me warm?"

"That'd be my dream, Arthur," Alfred breathed. "That's the only thing I desire."

* * *

_My only job is that of keeping you safe and separate from the darkness of Earth. I will never turn my back, nor will I snuff my light._

* * *

_**A/N: My deepest apologies for the slowness of this update! I have been very busy, and my laptop does not function well nowadays, so my updates will be a bit more spaced from now on. Thank you all for the kind support and wonderful reviews you have left me! **_


End file.
